Made of steel
by Teraki WuFang
Summary: Duo and Heero are inlove, but will Duo's tragity finally force Heero to confess his love?
1. part one

Secret Steel -Teraki  
  
Mission 3693: Find out who's stealing data from Oz's old folders.  
  
Heero walked around the school grounds. Teens his age ran around like the world was the coolest place, and nothing could touch them. Amongst them was Duo, chatting in the center of a crowd of girls about his newest lip gloss. "Oh Duo, it smells like heaven, but its so clear. I cant believe you made this." A girl awed as another nodded and added. "I cant believe some lucky guy hasn't grabbed you. If i were a boy I'd date you, gay or not." Duo blushed, hand moving behind his head. "Ladies, stop it, your gonna make me blush." They giggled along with him until a shadow cast over them. Julie, one of the girls had a very jealous boy friend who wasn't to pleased with all the attention the girls were giving the very charming braided boy.  
  
"I see we have a new guy today." Mark nodded towards Heero, standing very paranoid in the shadows like he was plotting to shoot them all. Duo snorted. "Leave him alone Mark, he's not a pussy like me. He could kick your ass back in time." The girls giggled and moved a hand over their mouths to try to hide it. Mark turned red in the face and turned towards Heero. "We'll just see about that." He slyed. Duo jumped to his feet and ran infront of him. "Mark wait-" Mark back handed Duo, who wasn't ready and hit the ground hard enough to hurt his shoulder.  
  
Heero was eyeing everyone, plotting to shoot them all when he noticed a tall, solid built guy move over to Duo. He watched and wondered if Duo had found a new friend to play with. He heard the jealousy in his mind, but he would never admit to liking the child-like Duo. 'He's such a child...' He thought. Then saw the girls giggling, and that guy turn to face him. Duo got up and moved infront of him and said something, but was hit. Heero watched as Duo hit the ground and something snapped.  
  
Mark looked down at Duo, but when he did, a foot came in contact with his ass, pushing him to the ground beside Duo. Duo moved and looked up at Heero. "Show off." Heero Hn'd and held out his hand. Duo took it and was pulled to his feet. Julie ran over and looked over Duo, then saw Heero's concern. "Duo, is this your boy friend?" Heero snorted and crossed his arms, shooting Duo a look, who in return blushed. "No, Julie-" Mark gasped and spat out dirt. "Your a fag?" He sat up and laughed. "No way, Duo's a fudge packer, that's rich!" Heero slyed and kicked Mark in the face. "Baka..." Duo smiled weakly at Julie who gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, i didn't think i said it that loud." Duo shrugged. "I guess i couldn't keep it hidden forever." Mark held his mouth and slyed up at Heero. Heero was too busy looking at Duo to care about anything in the world. "Are you his bitch?" Heero's eyes glazed over with rage as his cheeks turned the lightest pink. "No!" Duo blushed darker and gave Heero a grin. "Not yet..." He joked, as he walked back to his circle of girls with Julie, but Heero took the joke as a warning. 'Hn.'  
  
"Heero!" Duo sat up in his bed as he gasped for air. Julie awoke and blinked at him. "Duo, are you ok?" He nodded and smiled. "Nightmare. Sorry, g-night!" Julie laid back down and was out like a light, duo on the other hand was doing alot of thinking about a certain guy friend of his. 'What am i gonna do, i cant love Heero...' and with a grin only one thought was circling his mind. 'Cause he'd press a gun to my head and shoot me.'  
  
The next day was...interesting. Duo closed the door to his dorm room and was greeted by Heero, who looked like he hadn't slept at all. "Heero, you look like hell, what happened?" The blue eyes boy slyed. "Are you gay?" Duo nervously stepped back, his back to his door. "Why do you ask?" Heero moved his hand over his gun. "Ok, yes, im gay!" Heero smirked. "I wasn't getting my gun, i was going to give you this." And with his left hand he pulled out a lip gloss, Duo's lip gloss from the other day. "You dropped this." Duo smiled at the kindness in his voice and reached out to take it, as he did there was a flash and Mark stood proud with a camera. "Get a room!" Heero ran after him and Mark dashed to his dorm room to hide. Duo blinked. 'What just happened?'  
  
"Extra, extra, read all about it. Duo and the new guy getting it on!" Mark laughed handing more copies of the photo to his friends who make faces and slyed. "I cant believe he's gay. Duo i can see it. But this guys...He's just not gay looking." Mark rolled his eyes. "That's because he's the man of the relationship. Duo's the one that takes it up the ass!" Ryan grinned. "We should beat him up and see how his boyfriend reacts." Mark grinned. "That's a great idea, if we cant beat him up, then why not his boy toy."  
  
Duo was walking with Heero to the park after school. The clouds were dark and the sky was grey, the before rainy days Duo loved. "Thanks for walking with me. I hate walking alone." Heero nodded. The only reason he went was to keep an eye on his friend. And the park seemed public enough to avoid any more missions. 'This mission is a pain...' They had no leads, and Julie was helping out as best she cloud for not being under cover. And mark didn't help, stalking her like a dog. 'Poor Julie...' Duo smiled sadly. 'But she does love him, and he loves her, it must be nice.' He glanced at Heero and felt a pain in his heart. "Heero, do you like me?" Heero blinked twice and nodded. No trusting his voice. He had been trained in everything but how to deal with emotions and when it can to Duo, the boy seemed to pull out all of them at once. Hungry for company, Lust for touch, Anger for not being able to love, and Hate towards his sunny personality, and sorrow for what he could never have. 'And yesterday i was jelous for a moment because i thought that baka was Duo's boy friend. Im a fool.' Heero sighed and Duo heard it as a stressed sound so he continued. "I mean, like, really like me, or really like me?" Heero eyed him. "What are you getting at?!" He snapped. Duo fell silent. "Nothing. Sorry if i made you mad..." Heero saw that pain in those violet eyes and it made him pissed about his temper, he growled and marched off. "Heero?" Duo called, but the blue eyed storm kept walking off. Duo moved his hand over the shrinking boy and held him in his hands. 'If only...'  
  
"Lovers quarrel?" Mark snickered as he stepped out from behind a tree, then leaned against it. Duo slyed and crossed his arms. "What's it to you?" he said, sticking up his nose to him. Mark's cocky smirk faded. "Dont act like your better then me fag!" Duo smirked this time and turned his back to him. This only pissed Mark off to no prevail. "Get him!" Duo turned, to late, as he was jumped by six guys. "Get off me!" Mark moved towards him as he was held against the ground. "If you touch me, Julie will never talk to you again!" Mark paled then smiled. "Then i guess we'll have to make sure you wont be able to talk about ever again, incase it slips out." Duo growled and fought back against the hands holding him down. He closed his eyes as he saw Mark lift his foot over his stomach. It came down hard. "Ah!" He screamed, hoping someone would hear his cry. Mark grinned as he pulled out his pocket knife. "Too bad your not a girl..."  
  
Heero turned and ran towards Duo's voice. He jumped over a bench and stumbled at the sight of Ryan, one of Mark's friends on top of Duo. 'What is he-Oh my God!' He ran towards them and drew his gun. Ryan was shot once in the head. The rest scattered like flees, mark along with them. Heero moved to Duo's side, swooping him up into his arms. Duo curled into the embrace and was silent, his tears dropped and his heart pounded under his bare skin, but he didn't speak, or sob, only let his tears fall, like the drops of rain beginning to fall on the dry grass. "Duo..."  
  
After burring Ryan's body in the park's sand box, they went home. Heero kicked open the door and moved inside their room away from the dorms. Their safe house. It was old and had rich reds and yellows coloring the walls. The place made Duo happy. He moved up the stairs and placed Duo on the bed. Duo laid there, not moving other then his chest, rising and falling like a growing tide. He moved open Duo's ripped shirt and his hand was slapped away. "Dont." Heero ignored him and went for it again. Duo's hands moved over his wrists, trying to stop him. "God Damit Duo, i need to see!" Duo's hands dropped to his side and his face turned away. Heero waited a moment then opened the shirt. There wasn't much, just a small cut, he moved down and he slyed as he lightly moved his fingers over the large bruises on his stomach. Duo flinched at the lightest touch. Heero felt his heart beat faster. 'They're going to pay...' He thought darkly and went to open remove Duo's open jeans. He looked up and saw Duo's eyes tearing up. He pulled them down and off his feet, dropping them on the floor at the foot of the bed. He saw the blood and cringed. Duo closed his eyes in shame and turned to his side, curling up over his broken soul. "I'll clean myself..." Heero nodded and stood, moving to the door. He paused and looked back on Duo's pale form, the red on his skin standing out like warning signs. 'Yes, they will all pay dearly...'  
  
Duo heard the click of the door close and rolled over. He waited and listened to Heero's foot steps run off. 'He's going to kill them all...' He slyed and stood, moving to the bath room. 'Why does that make me sad?' He locked the door and walked into the shower, leaving the glass door open to circulate the air. The water hit him hard. His skin crawled with blood, most of it his, but some of the others. He had fought and managed to hurt some of them. He had kicked Ryan in the face, which only gave him the rage to pin him and- He closed his eyes and looked away from the water spray. 'And now Heero's going to kill them...' He picked up the soap and moved it in his hands, then over his skin, the pink water swirling around his feet. 'Why does that make me so damn sad, i should want them dead.' He paused, and moved slower as his hand move behind him, he rubbed lightly, but it hurt. He felt tears flowing behind his closed eyes, demanding to be free. 'I do want them dead.' He agreed and dropped the soap bar. He slyed as his he leaned against the shower wall, his long muddy braid now lose and dripping dirt into the shower. His eyes opened, tears falling, as he focused on the water going down the drain. It was brown, red, pink, and utterly maddening. 'Im sad because i want them dead-' he cut off the shower and stepped out, moving to the mirror. The steam beads rolled down, mimicking his tears. 'But not like this, not by Heero, i dont want him to kill them...' He dropped to the floor in a pile of skin and bones, sobbing unlike ever before. 'I want him to kill...' he placed a hand over his lips, feeling them move. "I want him to kill me."  
  
He jumped as he reentered the bedroom to see Heero, arms crossed, eyes closed, deep in thought. "I thought you lift?" He nodded and held up his gun, pointing it directly at Duo, he pulled the trigger and it snapped but no bullet. "I forgot my ammo." He said, adjusting his boxers before setting on the bed. Duo smiled. 'He never seems to fall when it comes to being ironic.' He moved over to the closet and pride open the door, dropping his closet. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Heero looked away. 'He thinks im dirty. Im tainted...' He sniffed, rubbing his soar eyes, trying not to flinch at the raw burning inside them. It felt like he had cried till his eyes blistered. He pulled a T-shirt over his head and bent to pick out a pair of briefs when his back jolted up right in pain. "Ah!"  
  
Heero looked back and looked away then looked back, trying not to lose his mind as Duo bent over in pain. He walked over and picked a pair up, then took Duo up by his waist and carried him over to the bed, blushing like their was no tomorrow. 'I can not believe in getting hard after all that Duo's been through.' He looked away in shame. Duo saw this and took it the wrong way. 'He cant even bare to touch me.' He moved out of his arms and grabbed the undergarment, pulling it over his feet, knee's and thighs. 'At least i can still dress myself.' He thought, trying to forget about the negative side of everything. The negativity would take advantage of his grief and pull him into a depression coma. And after Sister Helen, he never wanted to lose another year of his life. He moved into the bed, dragging a blanket over his body to his neck, hiding from the world.  
  
Heero moved up beside him and hesitated for a moment in thought. 'I should show im i care, but if i do it might startle him, and he'd hate me.' Then he sighed, ignoring the down side and placed his arm over Duo. His arms reaching out, then pulling him into them. Duo's eyes opened in shock, not at the action, but from what he saw in Heero's eyes. He felt his lips tremble as he read them. Please dont hate me Duo, Im sorry, i love you... "Duo i-" Duo's head tucked under his neck and he inhaled the scent of gun power and sweat, everything that made Heero smell normal. And erotic. "Heero, please dont leave me alone! I hate be alone!" Heero nodded, his chin touching Duo's crown. "I wont leave you again. Im, im sorry Duo." He felt his body shake from emotion, his eyes beginning to burn. "Im so sorry i let them hurt you. I should of stayed, i just...Duo, I love you so much. Im sorry, im sorry, im sorry, im-" he continued like a chant until Duo's lips moved up and muffled his sob of guilt. Heero flushed not from lust, but from passion, and compassion.  
  
Duo smiled, running his hand under his nose. "And i love you, i just figured you knew a didn't care. But now i see how you feel, in your eyes. Its all said in your blue eyes. Thank you." Heero loved him, and he returned that love with a force not recognizable to man kind. "They didn't hurt, they shamed me. I wanted to save myself." He blushed and looked away. "For you..." His voice was a mere whisper, but to Heero it was screamed out loud for his heart to hear. "The past is the past, as long as you have a heart Duo, you'll always be the one i love, no matter what." He lowered his lips to Duo's and felt the heat return to his body. Duo mumbled something that wasn't clear, but Heero gasped when he felt a cold hand run under his boxers feeling his hardening flesh. "Duo, dont you-" Duo hushed him with a small kiss that moved to his neck, then collar bone, chest, and back up. "Let me pretend nothing ever happened and this is out one night to be free from everything bad the world has ever done to us." Heero nodded and relaxed, his hands all over Duo's body. Feeling his skin, rubbing his back, and his growing need. Duo gasped, dropping into Heero's arms. Trusting into his side, trying to ease the hardness. Heero blushed and smiled. 'I'll never leave you alone again...I promise.'  
  
Being too soar for more, they stuck with just hands and kisses. Which only made them twice as happy to know that they had more to look forward to. Duo sighed happily in his arms, still rubbing his fingers in circles over his stomach, the bruise fading faster then normal, because if his genetic chemistry. Heero was all smiles, soft and gently reassuring Duo he was awake by stroking his hair, while his other hand rubbed over his naked back. Duo's head was literally light on his chest, but also in spirit. Duo felt light headed and was loving it. Nothing seemed to hurt anymore. 'And as long as im not alone...' He thought drifting off to sleep, leaving his thoughts unfinished. 'As long as i live...' Heero yawned, closing his eyes, defeated by sleep. 'I'll be yours, your Heero...'  
The End-Ish (I might made part 2 if i get lots of reviews! Hint-Hint!) 


	2. part two

Secret Steel -Teraki  
  
Mission 3693: Find out who's stealing data from Oz's old folders.  
  
Being too soar for more, they stuck with just hands and kisses. Which only made them twice as happy to know that they had more to look forward to. Duo sighed happily in his arms, still rubbing his fingers in circles over his stomach, the bruise fading faster then normal, because if his genetic chemistry. Heero was all smiles, soft and gently reassuring Duo he was awake by stroking his hair, while his other hand rubbed over his naked back. Duo's head was literally light on his chest, but also in spirit. Duo felt light headed and was loving it. Nothing seemed to hurt anymore. 'And as long as im not alone...' He thought drifting off to sleep, leaving his thoughts unfinished. 'As long as i live...' Heero yawned, closing his eyes, defeated by sleep. 'I'll be yours, your Heero...'  
  
The sun rose, shinning into the bed room. Duo's eyes blinked open slowly, he groaned and buried his face into an empty pillow. His eyes opened fully. "Heero?" He sat up looking around the empty room. 'He's gone...' He flinched as his stomach moved against his bruise which still stung inwardly. The door opened and Heero walked into, trying to be quite, holing a tray of food. He smiled when he saw Duo setting up in bed, looking out the window. "Your awake." Duo jumped and turned, his teary eyes shined happily. "Heero!" Then he let his emotions rage. "I thought you lift me! How dare you let me wake up alone! I ought to-" Heero chuckled and moved into the bed, pulling Duo into his arms, moving him feet over the tray of food. "Im sorry. I wanted to eat something, then i thought you'd be hungry also." Duo smiled and blushed, trying to relax. "Thank you, just dont leave the bed till im awake next time." His voice died into a whisper. "I dont want to be alone." Heero frowned and placed his hand against Duo's warm cheek. "Duo, i l-l-like you...alot." Duo sweatdropped. "You cant say it." Heero blushed lightly. "I just cant ok. I'll work up to it. L-l, the L word isn't something i throw around. I only say it when i truly mean it." Duo frowned. "So you dont truly mean it?" Heero slyed. "Duo-" The violet eyed boy smiled and leaned into kiss his lover. "I know, i was teasing." Heero rolled his eyes. "You are a tease." Duo nodded with a grin. "And later we'll do something more then just teasing." They both smirked and shared a passionate kiss. "Its a date."  
  
"Where have you been? I was wondering if you were gonna make it at all." Julie smiled as she ran up behind Duo and took his arm, then looked over and noticed he was holding Heero's hand. "I thought you said he wasn't your boy friend?" Both boys blushed and smiled. Duo's smile faded when he noticed Mark watching him, his memory flashed back to the park. 'Ryan, blood, pain, Heero!' He trembled, legs going weak, and was lucky to be held up by his friends. "Duo, what's wrong?" Hero slyed at her and pulled Duo into his arms, holding him. "We need to talk to you, now." Mark slyed and moved towards them. Heero shot him a glare. 'Make my day. I'll shoot you before you get another step in.' Mark saw that look as a warning and grinned, turning back towards his group.  
  
Julie followed them into a shed and jumped when Duo fell into har arms. "Julie, you gotta stay away from him! He's a monster!" Julie blinked as her arms went around him slowly. "Duo, your not making any since." Heero slyed and looked out a small window on look out. "Mark and afew friends jumped Duo last night in a park. A guy raped him and Mark was there. We think it was his idea." Duo sniffed and lifted his eyes, looking into Julie's. "Ryan wasn't the first guy to rape me, Mark was. Heero shot Ryan when he found me and Ryan...Inside." He bite his lip then screwed up his face in the most pained expression. "You cant be with him Julie, he isn't sane! He's going to hurt you!"  
  
Heero saw it coming and yanked Duo back, avoiding Julie's hand. She was saddened her hand didn't hit his flushed cheek, but her heart would be avenged. "How dare you..." She hissed as she rose to her feet. "How dare you!" She yelled, Duo stepped back as Heero moved his hand to his gun in his pants. She stepped forward and raised her hand. Duo's hand covered Heero's not letting him pull out his gun as he was slapped. His face hung down as Julie slyed at him in disbelief. "I cant believe you would lie to me about something like that! I love him Duo. Not like, not crush, I FUCKING LOVE HIM!" She growled and slammed the shed door closed as she lift. "I cant believe she doesn't believe me." Duo whispered and covered his red cheek. "She's a fool Duo." Duo's held a blank face as they lift the shed and headed to class. Never turning to look at anyone, not even Heero. His hand moved out and was held. 'Your not alone Duo, this isn't your solo battle.' Duo felt the love flow from Heero's grip and he relaxed into it. He turned as they went to their different classes. His eyes traveling up Heero's body to his face to find him looking back over his shoulder at him. Protectively. 'I love you too.'  
  
Mark moved up behind him and pulled him into a closet when Heero turned the corner. Duo went to scream but found a hand over his mouth. "Shh, i wouldn't want to hurt you." He moved his hand over Duo's stomach and pressed in making Duo cry out into his hand. He smirked and chuckled as he pressed Duo up against a wall. "You know what-" He said, lips moving to Duo's ear. "I had fun last night, you were alot of fun. I think i know why your boy toy wants to fuck you every night, its felt so nice, that tight little ass of yours." Duo closed his eyes and tried to block out his voice. 'Just leave me alone!' He heard a zipper open and he panicked, flipping around and fighting back against Mark's grip. That only made Marks grin grow wider. "What's wrong? You dont like it? Too bad fag, your mine now and forever." The door opened and the janitor gasped. "What in hell's name-" Duo used Mark's shock to get lose and run.  
  
"Heero! Heero!" Heero jumped up from his desk when he heard his name called from the halls. He ran out and saw Duo being dragged around the corner by two guys, kicking and biting. 'They just dont know when to give up!' He ran around the corner and was hit with a chunk of wood. "Uh!" he dropped to the floor and blacked out. "Heero, no! He-" Duo was gagged and dragged down the empty hall. Mark grinned as he tied Heero's legs and arm's, dragging him along. "Now who's got all the cards little man?"  
  
The room was dark as he came to. Duo was tied up to a pipe and naked, his body laying on the cement floor, hand reaching out towards Heero's foot. A long finger barley touching Heero's jogger. He struggled against the ropes that held him in place. A door opened and Mark entered with his friends. "Look who's awake. Ironic how you went to save him and now your the one that needs saving." Heero slyed. "Let him go..." His growl was ignored as one of the boys kicked Duo in the ribs, forcing him to roll over on his back and wake up. He weakly sat up and the first thing he did was look at Heero. He smiled and ran at him. "Heero-" He was caught off when his left leg didn't follow up, causing him to drop to the hard cold floor. He laid face down and whispered words of hate to the boys standing around him. He was kicked again and he obeyed, setting up. "Now then, we should start with cutting him into little pieces." Mark grinned and Heero showed no emotion trying to tempt Mark to go at him first. But Mark knew this game and was only interested in Duo's pain. He squatted down and grabbed Duo's braid, pulling him close and licking his face, Duo twisted away and cried out when his hair was pulled in Mark's fist. "Duo, you like Heero dont you, and you dont want to see him hurt right?" Duo blushed and nodded. "Then you'll do as we say and have a grand old time." Duo slyed and spat in his face. "Eat me!" Mark pulled out a knife and moved over to Heero, cutting his arm upward. Heero held his cry back and flinched. "No! Okay, okay, I'll do whatever you say god dammit!"  
  
Mark smiled, pleased with the lovers devotion towards Heero. "Good, now then. I want you to-" He looked around at his boys and read their minds. "Give us all blow jobs. And no biting or Heero will be very dead indeed." Duo paled and looked back at Heero. Heero shook his head. "Dont do it..." Duo closed his eyes and turned away. 'I have to.' And one by one, Duo did as they pleased. Heero cried silently as he watched. He tried to be strong, but his heart was tight and he hurt all over. 'God forgive me. Im the cause of all of this. If Duo hadn't stood up for me in the first place, none of this would be happening.' Duo spat the contents of each on the floor, gasping for air. "Please just let Heero go. I promise to do as you say." Duo whispered in a strained voice. Mark grinned and nodded. "One more thing. I'll make you a deal. I'm going to fuck you, and if you make me believe you want it and love it, and cant get enough of me, then I'll let him go."  
  
Duo didn't answer, he didn't have a choice. Mark knew his weakness, his heart. Heero. So he bent on his knees, lowering his chest to the ground so his ass was stuck up in the air. Mark was mad with pride as he took Duo in one motion. "Duo, no! Fight back!" Heero yelled and fought against the burning ropes on his skin. "Dont let him do this to you! It doesn't matter if they hurt me i-" A guy punched Heero, causing Duo to look up and blink, wide eyed. "Stop!" Mark pounded into Duo and slyed. "I dont hear you, tell me you like it!" Duo closed his eyes and whispered. "I like it..." Mark grinned. "Im sorry, what?" Duo slyed and yelled out. "Yes! I like it! I want it!" He felt the tears come and let them, he had nothing lift to lose. Nothing but-  
  
Everything stopped. The boys dropped to the floor, Mark collapsed on top of him. But everything was still as Duo laid, pressed to the floor, a stream of blood moving down his neck. He moved forward, out from under him. His body hurting like he had been shot in every joint. He looked up and saw Julie holding a gun, her eyes moving with emotion. She ran over to Duo and dropped to his side, taking him into her arms. "Im sorry! Im sorry! Forgive me please! Im sorry!" Heero smiled and coughed. "Untie me." Duo went into Mark's pants and found a knife, cutting his leg free then Heero's ropes. They held each other and cried. Heero holding Duo and Julie Holding Duo from the side, Duo's arm snaked around her waist. They all felt shame, heart ache and guilt for everything in their lives up to that moment. But they forgived each other, and eventually themselves...  
  
Julie slyed as she picked up the phone. "I know! Trowa if you call here one more time, im gonna hunt you down and dye your hair pink!" The phone was hung up and she grinned with satisfaction. "I thought so." She wheeled around and poked her head into the library, where Duo and Heero were laying naked on the carpet, asleep. "Duo?" Violet eyes opened slowly. "Hmm?" He answered. "Trowa called again, i really thinks you two are gonna run off and not tell them where your getting married. It's not like you'd do a thing like that." Duo smiled, moving his head back to Heero's chest. Julie smiled back, knowing all too well what Duo was capable of when it came to keeping Heero close. "I thought so." She wheeled back to her table, planning the wedding out when she heard a soft chuckle. She picked around the corner and saw Hank, her fiancée, moving closer. "I thought you were done." She sighed and smirked. "Three more to do then the invitations are finished." Hank nodded and sat beside her, helping her. "Ju, what do you see in them? I mean, Heero's weird and Duo's not really all there. I understand that you guys go way back, but why are you still with them?" Julie shook her head, looking out a window as the wind wrestled with the tree's. "Its a old promise we made to each other, along time ago-"  
  
Heero holding Duo and Julie Holding Duo from the side, Duo's arm snaked around her waist. They all felt shame, heart ache and guilt for everything in their lives up to that moment. But they forgived each other, and eventually themselves... "I promise to never leave you guys!" Julie cried as Duo sniffed and nodded. "I promise." Heero kissed Duo's forehead. "Promise."  
  
Julie shook her head, looking out a window as the wind wrestled with the tree's. "Its a old promise we made to each other, along time ago-" Hank sighed. "Women, I'll never understand you and your promises." She giggled and poked his side. "Im done for now. Lets grab a drink." Hank nodded and took her hand, dancing her towards the stairs of the safe house. Julie smiled deep in thought and deeply inlove.  
  
Heero snorted in his sleep, waking himself, looking over Duo. They weren't gonna do anything but touch till the wedding. It was silly, but Duo was religious and old fashion in a weird kinda way. And Heero respected that. 'Im so proud of you, you've gained back your reflexes and pride. I love you so much.' Duo woke to Heero's thoughts and smiled up at him. "I love you." Duo blushed at Heero's words, knowing he truly meant it...  
  
The wedding was a short Fic that i didn't want to write cause im blocked on who would wear what and then i had to make a big fat Greek mess of it. Lol! Love that movie. But they didn't get married. Trowa was relieved that they waited till the actual wedding date so no one missed it, and Quatre wore a dress, hee hee, umm, Oh! I almost forgot the honey moon. Dont you worry, that's coming soon...(I Promise!)  
  
For more of a great read, you should listen to ?  
  
?'Made of Steel' By Our Lady Peace, &  
  
?'Cant take my eyes off you' By Melanie Doane.  
  
(Thank you for reading my Fic's have a great day/night!( 


End file.
